theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Days of Blood
"Two Days of Blood" is the twelfth episode of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on May 28, 2002. The previously on segment is voiced by Benito Martinez. Synopsis While Vic answers Assistant Chief Gilroy's call for help in covering up a hit and run before Dutch intuits the facts of the case, Shane and Lemonhead follow the trail of a gunrunner with a penchant for cockfights. Meanwhile, Aceveda turns to Claudette after a double homicide raises ire and fear within an ignored community. Recap watches over his friend Tony as he deals drugs.]] and Violet Roosevelt's murder scene at The Grove.]] captures Pazi Arambula.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * John Diehl as Assistant Chief Ben Gilroy * Tyra Ferrell as Karen Mitchell * Carlos Mencia as Gabo * Marquita Terry as Melissa Kramer * Robert LaSardo as Jojo Rizal * John Scherer as Gary Parsons * Dick Anthony Williams as Reverend Neal Cook Co-starring * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson * Luis Saguar as Pazi Arambula * Courtney McLean as Dookie * Marcia Jeffries as Monique * Geoff Meed as Wally Forton * Lavelle Roby as Emily Berry Featuring * Autumn Chiklis as Cassidy Mackey * Alysia Powell as Maya Duffy * Rigo Sanchez as Pablo * Letty Lopez as Girlfriend * Brian Britt as Young Angry Male #1 * Vincent Harris as Young Angry Male #2 Uncredited * Francis Capra as Jesus Rosales * Omar McClinton as Officer Roman * "Big" LeRoy Mobley as Rioter * John Strand as Riot Police #1 Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes * Jesús Alejandro "El Niño" Pérez - Como Te Gusta Remix ** In the beginning when the guys are drunk and elevated by their cocks fighting in the pit arena * Soulstice & DJ Curse - Superfunk 2000 ** Street corner drug deal turns to a hit and run felony by the passing car * Henri Yonet - Mystery ** Captain Aceveda and Claudette question the witness woman about the grove murders * Delinquent Habits - Freedom Band ** Vic inrupts the gang hangout * Tony Cook - Teeny Bopper ** Danny and Julien respond to Dukey's garage sale * Maraca - Pa'Gozar Pilón ** Shane bird wins the first fight in the night * Steve Reynolds - Even Now ** SWAT raids a apartment including Captain Aceveda and Claudette * Xocoyotzin Herrera - Esperanza ** Shane is inside the cockfighting arena, his bird is about to get beaten * Bobby Byrd - On The Move ** Dukey gets arrested scene * Rumblefish - Statistic ( Roy Mayorga Mix) ** End of the episode, riot breaks out in the city Episode Title The title is taken from the cock-fighting festival where Detective Shane Vendrell meets gun dealer Pazi Arambula. However, it can also refer to the period of time during which there was turmoil in Farmington, beginning with the murder of Tanya Kramer and Violet Roosevelt, and finishing with the ensuing riot and cop-killings during the next episode. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: October 20, 2004 ** France: August 2, 2007 * The footage of the cockfight near the end is taken from a video recording of a tournament in Mexico. Still, the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (ASPCA) protested the episode for its "glorification of cockfighting". * Ben Gilroy drives a blue Mercedes Benz. Shane Vendrell drives a green Fourth Generation Ford F-250 while going undercover to capture Pazi Arambula. The Strike Team uses a dark blue Dodge Durango near the end of the episode. Quotes * Claudette Wyms: You know, rumor is she's Morgan's handpicked successor for his seat. * David Aceveda: Really. * Claudette Wyms: Which means that she would be running against you in the primary, but you knew that. As wedge issues go, two dead women is a bad one. You wanna catch the killer and cover your ass, but if you can't do both, this is about catching the killer. * Curtis Lemansky: Jesus! For once, can't we just do what we're supposed to and then stop? * Jojo Rizal: Hey, when you guys figure out who's wearing the pants, why don't you beep me? Oh, your cock's out. * Vic Mackey: Julien, I need a hand. I need your help with something. * Julien Lowe: I'm done helping you. * Vic Mackey: Hey, I keep your secret every day, just like I promised, right? * Julien Lowe: Every time you need something, you'll twist a screw? * Vic Mackey: You're gonna help me with something right now or you're gonna see just how hard I can twist. External Links *"Two Days of Blood" on the Internet Movie Database 112 Category:Season 1